


I'll be Fighting with You

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate universe - personal assistant, F1 1998, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, PA!Mika, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Mika became Michael's personal trainer in 1990 and has been with the driver ever since.
Relationships: Mika Häkkinen/Michael Schumacher
Kudos: 9





	I'll be Fighting with You

Michael let himself flop on the couch as he came home and kicked his shoes off.

The Monaco Grand Prix hadn’t gone as he’d wanted. He’d qualified 3th and finished 10th on those streets. All due to a whole lot of unfortunate accidents in the same race. Now he was 22 points behind Coulthard.

“You look exhausted.” his personal assistant said. “Do you wish to sleep before dinner?”

“I’ll sleep afterwards. What’s the fuel?”

“Thai chicken curry with a whole lot of veggies, which is in line with your diet, and I have already prepared your protein shakes for tomorrow.” the Finn replied.

The Ferrari driver put both his thumbs up in the air and let his arms randomly flail off the couch.

Mika was his personal assistant, but also his trainer, masseur… and lover.

They met in 1989, in some gym in Cologne where the Finn was giving fitness lessons on how to find the right balance for your body between training and rest. It had intrigued the then Formula 3 driver, so he’d signed up for one of those classes somewhere in between his races.

The lesson had been interesting, so Michael signed up for more.

In the end, it had helped him win the German F3 championship.

So, he contracted Häkkinen to be his personal trainer in his second season of Formula 3, when he won again and secured debuts in DTM, the Japanese Formula 3000 and Le Mans for the next season.

The German then knew that he and Mika made a good team together, even more so when the Finn also took up the duties of becoming his assistant and masseur. And in the beginning of 1991, before his Belgian GP debut in F1, he and Mika shared their first kisses and had sex too.

That was kinda how things started between them.

After about half an hour, his lover served him dinner and kissed him on the lips. “You can go sleep after this, you look like you need it.”

“I kinda do.” Michael sighed. “What are you going to do?”

“Do some paperwork and scour through the newspapers to see what they’re writing about you.”

The driver nodded. Usually his PR assistant would do that, but Mika liked to do those things too, to prepare his lover for what the media said about him this time around.

* * *

Jean Todt was first faced with Mika Häkkinen at Canada. He’d just gone to Michael’s trailer to drop off some paperwork when he noticed a particularly bad looking soup standing on the table in front of the driver. It was moss green and pieces of salmon were sticking out of it.

“That doesn’t look very tasty.” the Frenchman said, crunching his nose in disgust.

“It’s not meant to look tasty.” an unfamiliar deep and male voice replied.

The Ferrari team principal looked at the direction where the voice came from.

There was a platinum blonde haired man with extremely white skin and piercing ice blue eyes standing in the doorway, shirtless and wearing black slacks. His physique was rather… attractive; the man had a strong build and had pretty defining upper chest muscles. He was holding a similar bowl of soup.

“Who’re you?” Todt asked.

“Jean, this is my personal trainer, my personal assistant and my masseur, Mika.” the German introduced.

Jean had heard from his driver that there was a PT involved, employed by Michael himself after some fitness lessons had a pretty good effect on his F3 career. But he’d never met the man.

“Mika Häkkinen.” the platinum blonde introduced himself after putting down his bowl of soup.

The Frenchman winced slightly as his hand was being crushed by Michael’s PT.

Yup, this man seemed to have taken good care of his body. He’d probably take good care of Michael too.

* * *

Mika’s presence in Michael’s environment didn’t go unnoticed.

The sturdy build blonde took up some space besides the 2-time world champion, and the press could see that he and Schumacher were incredibly close.

Some newspapers believed the man to be some sort of bodyguard to protect him from crazy fans, either crazy Schumi fans or Villeneuve fans who wanted revenge for Jerez last year. He did have the physique.

There were even articles that talked about ‘the mystery hunk’.

The Finn snorted as he read the latest article by _closer_ , in the British edition.

* * *

**_‘MYSTERY HUNK BESIDES SCHUMACHER A GIGOLO?’_ **

_‘At the start of this Formula One season, more and more pictures have popped up where 2-time Champion Michael Schumacher is pictured next to a very handsome and bulky man whose name is unknown to literally everyone in the F1 paddock. Not even at Ferrari do they know his name. The only thing the paddock does seem to know is that this man has been at Schumacher’s side since his debut at Jordan all the way back at the Belgian Grand Prix in 1991._

_Most people seem to believe he is some sort of bodyguard, which could be the reason he’s been at almost every race this year. There have been threats to Mr. Schumacher’s address after deliberately crashing into Jacques Villeneuve and hardcore fans are sometimes really desperate when it comes to their favourite celebs._

_But one thing everyone seems to forget, is that Mr. Schumacher is still very much single despite short-lived fling in 1994 between him and now Williams driver Heinz-Herald Frentzen’s wife Corinna. But the rest of Michael Schumacher’s life is still very much unknown, especially when it comes to the bedroom._

_There seem to be suggestions that the double World Champion swings both ways and that the man by his side could be either a hired male sex worker or a gigolo, functioning as the only person the Ferrari driver has sex with until he’s found a steady partner in order to limit sexual contacts and thus STI’s, which are usually contracted in a very promiscuous lifestyle. And STI’s as a Formula One driver can damage one’s reputation. So this ‘mystery hunk’ could very well be a solution._

* * *

“What’s so funny?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Just some idiots who think you hire me for sex.” the trainer stated before throwing the magazine in the trashcan. “Just basic trash.”

“Well, I do hire you. But the sex is free.” the German said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Häkkinen stalked over to his lover and placed his arms on either side while maintaining eye contact.

The driver was biting his lip, trying to hold back a moan.

“You’re a very naughty boy, Micha.” the platinum blonde purred as he pushed his right knee between his employer’s legs.

Their eyes stayed locked, even if their shirts were taken off. They didn’t close until their lips touched and their make-out session started.

Mika pressed their chests together after pressing the slimmer man onto the couch.

They were in their private house in the woods of Finland, nobody knew of its existence. No one would disturb them here, unlike there would be disturbances at tracks.

As they were exploring each other’s mouth, the Finn’s hand went down to undo their pants.

Michael shortly parted their lips. “I want you to fuck me. Here, on this couch.”

“You have lube?”

“Left pocket.” the German said, moaning as he felt his partner’s erection pressed against his own.

The platinum blonde smirked. “ _Very_ naughty boy.” and he pulled his lover’s pants down, underwear included, freeing the other man’s genitalia from their confinement.

It made the driver moan.

“Now, turn around.”

The double Champion did, spreading his legs as well to give his employee better access. He heard his lover remove the cap of the bottle that had been in his pants.

The PA soon lubed up his fingers and pushed one into the racing driver’s asshole.

Michael moaned loudly, unashamed. He wanted nothing but to feel the pleasure his handsome personal trainer brought him when they fucked.

Society dictated he shouldn’t be feeling this way for another man, that he shouldn’t feel such pleasure from being penetrated by a long, fat cock. Because of biology.

But with a woman, he was never able to feel his prostate being abused so deliciously. Which was happening right that second. Mika’s skilled fingers were touching every sensitive spot inside of him. He then felt his lover pressing his weight against his back before felling a third finger entering him in preparation.

“Are you ready?” Mika asked.

“Yes.” the Ferrari driver replied.

Shortly after, the 3 fingers were pulled out off his hole, leaving him gaping and exposed. Soon enough though, his lover pushed his cock in. He gasped and clawed at the cushions on the couch.

“I can fuck you all day long.” the Finn said as he begun moving his hips.

Michael pushed back to meet his beloved halfway.

“You’re so beautiful like this, with my cock up your ass. I love you Micha.”

The German moaned loudly before pressing his face into the couch to muffle his sounds. He then gasped for air when his prostate was hit. “Oh God, Mika! Faster! Go, faster!”

“As you wish.” and the PA picked up the pace.

The Ferrari driver liked to feel like this; being dominated by one of the only people he trusted with his vulnerability. He knew that if the media picked up on his attraction to stronger men, his career could be easily over. In the eyes of most men, you were no longer a man if you got fucked in the ass. Had he instead been the dominant partner, they would probably have praised him for putting a ‘little pussy’ in their place.

But it was no time to think about that now. They were alone in the forests of Finland having sex in some remote cabin that Mika owned.

* * *

Ralf had known about Mika Häkkinen after his brother told him about an experimental fitness lesson he was going to take, just to see if it was something for him. Ever since his older brother started his racing career, he was focused on being fitter than his competitors, so it didn’t shock Ralf that Michael was going to try something new.

Micha was always looking for the perfect way to stay fit and strong.

Then his brother had brought home the trainer in question, who he’d convinced to work for him now he was making the big step into car racing: chasing that F1 debut.

And since then, Michael has only ever grown closer to his personal trainer who took up more duties.

The younger Schumacher did know his older brother was gay, so it wasn’t weird to think that Micha was going to have sex with the man. And well, Häkkinen was becoming more and more handsome as time went by. Even he could see that, and he wasn’t even attracted to men.

Ralf started suspecting some sort of romantical and sexual relationship in the winter of 1992 on 1993.

That was the first winter Michael didn’t spend Christmas and New Year with their family, but with Mika’s family in Finland.

Usually such gestures were reserved for boyfriends and girlfriends.

To be honest, the younger Schumacher was very happy for Micha. His brother deserved it, even if gay marriage wasn’t yet legal anywhere in the world. He hoped that someday it would be legal.

At the French Grand Prix in 1998 though, he was slightly caught off guard by a press reporter asking about Mika and why the guy was even there.

The German who was in his 2nd season of Formula One didn’t really know how to respond, and he was pretty sure that he was sweating on camera. “Well, they’re very good friends. Michael just likes having Mika around most of the time.”

_“Do you think that the gigolo story might be true?”_

Ralf’s eyebrows knitted together. “I’m sorry? Gigolo story?”

_“You haven’t seen the article published by the British magazine ‘closer’?”_

The Jordan driver shook his head. “Sorry, no.”

Gigolo story? Yeah, he was _certainly_ going to look that up.

It didn’t really sound as if it would be a pleasant story.

* * *

The first time Eddie Irvine saw ‘that mysterious hunk’ was when he first became teammates with Michael in 1996. The guy was pretty intimidating, especially while wearing black sunglasses.

The Brit was pretty sure that this guy named Mika could kill him and get away with it somehow.

Even at first glance, it was pretty clear that Michael and Mika had some sort of relationship between them that was the right balance of professional and personal.

The Northern Irishman didn’t think much of it. Close friendships between men wasn’t that uncommon, especially not in such a masculine sport as Formula one. The friendship and healthy rivalry between Niki Lauda and James Hunt was one all drivers would like to have with someone, or even whatever it was that had transpired between Ayrton Senna and Gerhard Berger.

Whatever Michael had with Mika; it was a healthy relationship.

And whatever this Mika’s talents were, they were having a good effect on Michael.

His teammate was consistently scoring points, with the exception of Monaco but that had been a total disaster since qualifying ended that Saturday.

As Ferrari’s 2nd driver, he was just meant to pick up points and maybe pick up some pieces if Michael or one of the McLarens was in trouble or made mistakes. That day, he’d picked up 3rd place after DC’s retirement and Michael’s misfortunes

But Michael was on a run again. Winning in Canada, then again in France and again in Great Britain. Three in a row was good for the Driver’s Championship.

And right now, they were in Austria, Ferrari hoping Michael could make it 4 in a row and get back at the McLarens of Fisichella and Coulthard. And Eddie had been sent to retrieve Michael for a meeting.

Irvine knocked on the door.

No response. So, he tried the handle.

The entrance door was unlocked.

Thus, the Brit went inside.

Only to be faced with his teammate lying on a massage bed, pretty naked except for a towel covering his ass as Mika was pressing his hands and knuckles into Michael’s skin. And the German was moaning loudly at the treatment he was being given.

Clearly, this Mika had a lot of talents. One of which was apparently giving massages.

“Oh, hey Eddie.” the German said as he noticed his teammate in the doorway. “Do you need something?”

“Todt wants to see ya.” the 2nd driver replied.

The double world champion put a thumb in the air before groaning particularly loud as the masseur was pressurizing a certain nerve in his back.

“And that’s my que to go. Just be sure as quick as possible.”

* * *

Michael didn’t come out of the proverbial closet until he’d become a 7-time World Champion at the race in Belgium in 2004. By that point in time, he was married to his long-time boyfriend since 2001 when it became legal in the Netherlands. They’d even bought a house there to become eligible.

Of course, there was outrage, mostly from the more conservative staff and media.

Luckily, Michael had Ecclestone on his side who made sure that no team could ever fire a member of staff purely because of their sexuality. It gave him just 2 more seasons with Ferrari, before they dropped him in favour for a younger driver to focus on their future.

When that happened, the German just went to focus on his husband and their 2 adopted sons Ronan and Mick, whom he loved very dearly. He’d always wanted a family, and now it was here in his arms.


End file.
